A Patrulha dos Ceús
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Um dia normal na Torre Titã, até que Ryander aparece... Quem será ele e quem é a Patrulha dos Ceús? RobinxEstelar
1. Patrulha dos Ceús?

**Cap. 1- A patrulha dos céus **

Um dia normal na Torre Titã. Todos estão na sala. Estelar está contando piadas tamaranianas.

Estelar: Porque um raznok vai para o outro lado da blomfor?

Todos estão quase dormindo.

**Estelar: Para gloplerk um plornok.-ela cai na gargalhada.**

Ravena: Nossa, que engraçado, estamos morrendo de rir. Muita engraçada essa piada-ela fala isso com sarcasmo.

Estelar: Obrigada Ravena.

Ravena: Sarcasmo é uma língua desconhecida para você?

Todos acordam quando o sinal de perigo toca. Eles vão até a porta da Torre. A porta se abre. E aparece uma pessoa que parecia um tamaraniano. Ele tinha o cabelo roxo, igual ao da Estrela-Negra.

Estelar: Não. Maninho é você?

Robin: Maninho?Você tem um irmão?

Estelar: É...Tenho.

Ryander: O meu nome é Ryader.-ele cai nos pés da Estelar.

Estelar: Rápido, precisamos leva-lo para o quarto médico.

Chegando lá.

Estelar: Ryander, o que aconteceu?

Ryander: Koriander, você precisa ajudar a patrulha dos céus a derrotar os Glodarianos do mal.-ela fica horrorizada.

Estelar: Não, por favor, eu não quero voltar para lá.

Ryander: Mas, você precisa. A patrulha dos céus precisa de você.

Robin: Patrulha dos céus?

Estelar: É... É uma patrulha que defende Tamaran. Eram seis integrantes contando comigo. Só que eu saí, porque eles deixaram os meus únicos amigos morrerem.Não fizeram nada para evitar.-ela começa a chorar.

Flashback:

Estelar: Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Cid.Não podemos deixa-los, Riven!

Riven: Não temos escolha.

Estelar: Temos sim. Eles também são os nossos amigos.

Riven: Não há tempo.-ele a puxou pelo braço, ela estava chorando sem parar.

Estelar: Não, meus amigos!

Tudo desmoronou.

Fim flashback.

Robin fica preocupado com a Estelar e a abraça.

Robin: Eu sinto muito Estelar. Calma...Vai ficar tudo bem.

Estelar: Obrigada Robin...-ela começa a enxugar as lágrimas e sorri-Eles eram os meus melhores amigos. Como vocês.

Ryander: Mas Koriander...

Estelar: Agora é Estelar.

Ryander: Mas Estelar, a patrulha precisa de você. Eles estão correndo grande perigo. Se não nos apressarmos talvez o Doutor Q.I. os mate! Eu consegui escapar por pura sorte.

Estelar: Doutor Q.I.? Não acredito!

Mutano: Ah, será que alguém pode esclarecer as coisas?

Estelar: Doutor Q.I. é um dos vilãos mais perigosos que nós já enfrentamos. Ele possui uma arma poderosa, que pode acabar com o Universo inteiro.

Todos os titãs põem a mão na boca.

Robin: Então, essa guerra também é com a gente. Venha, nós te levamos até lá.

Ryander: Esperem. Doutor Q.I. não está em Tamaran. Ele veio para a Terra em busca de você Estelar.

Estelar: De mim, mas porque?

Ryander: Ele disse que tem te observado há muito tempo. E você uma inimiga a altura dele.

Estelar: Não pode ser...

Ryander: Mas é...Escutem, eu posso levar vocês até lá.

Estelar: Vamos, rápido. Eles podem não ser legais para mim. Mas eu não deixarei a história se repetir.

Ryander: Então, me sigam.

Os titãs entram na nave, menos a Estelar, que vai à frente com o seu irmão.

No caminho:

Ryander: Faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê.

Estelar: É mesmo.

Ryander: Ficou com saudades de mim, maninha?

Estelar: Continua convencido como antes! Você acha que eu ia esquecer nosso último encontro?

Flashback:

Estelar: Ryander? Seu traidor.

-Não fale assim, maninha. Eu sou mais esperto que vocês, fiquei no lado que está ganhando.

Fim flashback.

Ryander: Então, porque você ainda confia em mim?

Estelar: Por causa da patrulha dos céus, só por isso.

Chegando no local. Era um esconderijo perfeito, cheio de montanhas.

Robin: Como nós vamos conseguir encontra-los?

Ryander: Simples. Deixe que o caçador venha até a caça.-ele empurra a Estelar e ela cai no chão.

Robin: Estelar!-ele a ajuda a levantar.

Estelar: Não acredito, você me traiu de novo?

Ryander: Maninha você é tão ingênua...

Chegam os integrantes da patrulha do Doutor Q.I.

Doutor Q.I.: Enfim, posso me encontrar com uma inimiga a altura.

Estelar: Doutor Q.I. O que você fez com a patrulha dos céus?

Doutor Q.I.: Nada. Eles estão bem aí, atrás de você.

Eles aparecem. O nome deles era: Riven-o líder. Estela. Rony. E Carla.Todos tamaranianos.

Estelar: O que aconteceu com eles?

Doutor Q.I.: Eu só estou controlando a mente deles...Nada de mais... Patrulha, atacar!

Estelar: Robin, não podemos machuca-los. Rápido vamos nos esconder.

Os titãs saem correndo e se escondem numa caverna.Estava frio e todos tinham trazido casacos, menos a Estelar.

Robin: Venha, você precisa se aquecer.-ele puxa uma coberta que cobre os dois.

Ravena: Estelar, está na hora de você contar mais sobre o seu passado.

Estelar: Não gosto de falar nele. É triste, lembrar que os seus melhores amigos morreram, e podia fazer alguma coisa para salva-los, mas não fez.-lágrimas começam a escorrer do rosto dela.

Robin: Por favor, Estelar. Você precisa nos contar para podermos te ajudar.-ele enxuga as lágrimas dela.

Estelar: Bom...A patrulha dos céus era formada por mim, a Estela, a Carla, o Ryander, o Riven e o Rony. Todos somos irmãos.

Todos: -O QUE?


	2. Írmãos?

**Cap 2: A descoberta**

**Estelar: É, foi o que vocês ouviram. Somos irmãos. Eu sou a mais nova de todos. A Estela e Carla são as mais velhas e gêmeas e o Riven e o Komander são os do meio.A Estrela-Negra nunca quis fazer parte da patrulha, ela dizia que era muito trabalhoso. Ah...Ela é mais velha que todos.**

**Robin: Porque você nunca nos contou que tinha tantos irmãos?**

**Estelar: Eu não achei que fosse importante.Bom...Nós fomos escolhidos para ser a patrulha dos céus, porque isso é de geração em geração. Todos os filhos e filhas do rei e da rainha de Tamaran irão ser da patrulha.**

**Ciborgue: Então, eles são os seus irmãos...Por isso você não queria machuca-los.**

**-É... Mas eu nunca os perdoei, depois do que fizeram com os meus amigos. Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais ia vê-los de novo, mesmo sendo irmãos. Mas, a vida sempre dá voltas e nos encontramos de novo. Agora eu sou a única que pode salva-los.-ela começa a chorar de novo...**

**Robin: Estelar, por favor, pare de chorar, se não eu vou chorar também.**

**Estelar: Eu estou tentando, mas os fantasmas do passado vieram para me assombrar.-ela o abraça fortemente.**

**Robin: Calma Estelar, vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos conseguir fazer eles voltarem. Eu prometo.-ele beija a testa dela.**

**Estelar: E pior ainda...Além de Estrela-Negra me trair. Ryander me traiu também.Duas vezes. Isso me dói muito o coração, sabendo que meus próprios irmãos me traíram.-e mais lágrimas.**

**Ravena: Estelar você está muito chorona, ultimamente.**

**Estelar: É, você tem razão.-ela sorri.**

**De repente a patrulha do Doutor Q.I. chega.**

**Doutor Q.I.: Se escondendo de mim, é?**

**Robin: Doutor Q.I. não vou deixar que machuque a Estelar.**

**Doutor Q.I.: Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa?**

**Estela que tinha o dom de correr na velocidade da luz tirou a Estelar dos braços do Robin.**

**Robin: Ué, cadê a Estelar?**

**Mutano: Ali, eles a pegaram.**

**Doutor Q.I. está segurando a Estelar pelo pescoço.**

**Doutor Q.I.: Fiquem bem quietinhos aí.-ele joga uma gaiola nos titãs.**

**Robin: Deixe a Estelar em paz!**

**Doutor Q.I.: Eu vou deixar. Depois de tirar dela os poderes, hahahahaha!-ele tira as pedras verdes, que eram o poder da Estelar (da até para perceber que ela nunca tirou, menos no episódio Encontro com o Destino, mas isso não vem ao caso¬¬).**

**Estelar: Ahhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Doutor Q.I.: Hahaha, agora o poder da maior tamaraniana do mundo é meu. E agora, vamos ver como você se sente, sendo atacada com o próprio poder.**


	3. A Arma do Sono Profundo

**Cap 3- A arma do sono profundo**

**Doutor Q.I. começa a ataca-la. Ela não consegue agüentar e fica inconsciente.**

**Robin: Estelar!Rápido temos que ajuda-la.**

**Ciborgue: Deixem comigo...-ele lança seu raio nas grades que derretem.**

**Robin: Estelar, fale comigo.-ele a deita nos seus braços.**

**Sem resposta.**

**Os outros titãs estão lutando contra o Doutor Q.I. Ravena consegue pegar de volta as pedras do poder da Estelar.**

**Ravena: Robin, pega!Talvez isso ajude.**

**Ele pega as pedras e coloca na Estelar. Mas ela continua inconsciente.**

**Os titãs conseguem derrotar o Doutor Q.I. e o Komander; eles são colocados na prisão e sim eles quebram o controlador de mentes.**

**Estela: Mas o que aconteceu?**

**Ravena: O Doutor Q.I. estava controlando as suas mentes.**

**Estela: Quem são vocês?**

**Mutano: Somos os amigos da...**

**Carla: Ah não, maninha. O que houve com ela?**

**Robin: O Doutor Q.I. ele...-ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase, porque estava chorando.**

**Riven: Espera-Riven poe o ouvido no coração dela- ela ainda tem batimento, talvez não seja tarde...**

**Rony: Isso mesmo.**

**Robin: Então, vamos leva-la para a Torre.**

**Carla: Vocês? Mas ela é a nossa irmã caçula, ela vai com a gente.**

**Ciborgue: Mas nem pensar, ela é a nossa amiga, ela vai com a gente.**

**Riven: Parem! Vocês não percebem?Quanto mais tempo vocês brigarem, mais tempo estarão perdendo para salvar a nossa maninha.Já que eu sou o líder, eu decido para onde vamos leva-la. Eu acho que deveríamos deixar os titãs a levarem.**

**Estela: Mas...**

**Riven: Nada de mais, você me ouviu.**

**Os titãs e os irmãos e irmãs da Estelar, vão para a Torre. **

**Lá no quarto médico:**

**Ravena: Ciborgue, ela vai ficar bem?**

**Ciborgue: Não sei...Mas ela é forte, vai agüentar.**

**Estela: É duro não saber...**

**Carla: É por isso que temos fé.**

**Ciborgue: Espera, os meus sensores estão dizendo que ela está num sono profundo.**

**Rony: Ah não...Aquele Doutor Q.I. nojento!**

**Carla: Maninho, que foi?**

**Rony: A pior arma do Doutor Q.I. não lembra mana? A arma do sono profundo.**

**Estela: Ah não.**

**Mutano: Será que dá para vocês serem claros?**

**Riven: ****Ah sim... A arma do sono profundo, a pior arma depois da arma de acabar com o Universo. Essa arma é muito poderosa, faz um tamaraniano ficar num sono profundo, aqui no seu planeta chama-se coma.**

**Robin fica horrorizado. **

**Ravena: ****Gente, a Estelar vai falar alguma coisa.**

**Todos olham para a Estelar.**

**Estelar: ****Ro...Robin...Não...Me deixe.**

**Robin: ****Estelar eu nunca vou te deixar.-ele pega na mão dela. **

**Rony: ****Pelo menos sabemos que a nossa maninha vai ficar bem. Ela já está até falando um pouco.**

**Carla: ****É...**

**Robin: ****Ciborgue, quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim?**

**Ciborgue: ****Não sei ao certo, talvez dias, semanas, meses, anos...**

**Estela: ****Anos?Ah não...Nossa irmãzinha...**

**Riven: ****Espera, há um jeito de conseguirmos fazer nossa irmãzinha voltar mais rápido.**

**Ravena: ****Como?**

**Riven: ****Usando a união dos cinco, sempre funciona. Para vocês terráqueos que não devem saber o que é isso. União dos cinco é muito raro acontecer,só com os filhos e filhas do rei e da rainha de Tamaran, mas só acontece quando eles tem cinco filhos. Essa união pode acabar com qualquer arma glodariana.**


End file.
